<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wasted Chance by DameSchnee123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301385">A Wasted Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123'>DameSchnee123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schnee Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A fic that will make you feel bad for Jackass Schnee, Angst, Character Study, Multi, My friend challenged me to write this, Please dont kill me, so here it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend challenged me to make Jaqcues sympathetic, so I tried my best in this short fic. I mainly wrote this for myself but y’all can read it if you want to. Written before V7 was aired</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schnee Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wasted Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>───※ ·❆· ※───<br/><em>“In the End we only regret Chances we never took”</em><br/> ───※ ·❆· ※───</p><p>The CEO stood by the table as he watched his company ball go on like every year. It was honestly all so mundane by now, business men discussing prices, stock and the latest gossip, the usual guards on all entrances and exits, a few children playing around the room running happily with their toys, couples dancing. Ah, something of interest, his eldest daughter and the only one here as Weiss had refused to attend, was dancing with a man he didn’t know. He turned to one of his guards “Leonardo, come with me, I need to get somewhere to observe this predicament”</p><p>The armored guard nodded and led him to a balcony from where he could watch the two dance and saw the man was rather smartly attired. A black dress suit with silver cufflinks that gleamed in the light, red dress tie, respectable shoes and had an otherwise well groomed appearance. His daughter also looked her best, a beautiful light blue dress with embroideries of snowflakes in silver,white and blue thread, hair in a neat bun and even a bit of light make up. All those lessons about dressing up for parties did stick after all as did the dance classes, she was leading the man like he was a show pony she was putting trough its paces. Jaqcues allowed himself a chuckle at this as watched them move successfully, if not gracefully along with the music.</p><p>Suddenly, something grabbed his attention, something was out of place, he saw Winter stumble on that last beat. She never stumbled, Jaqcues curtly ordered his guard to follow as he went downstairs to investigate just in time to see the man taking Winter to one of the sitting rooms. He positioned himself behind a curtain to observe and make sure this stranger behaved in a gentlemanly manner when a voice took him out of his thoughts “Here Winter, these should help” the man handed Winter a glass of water along with some tablets, presumably painkillers and she downed them before laying back on the sofa and closing her eyes as the man sat down beside her “Thank you Qrow, I’ll be alright in a few minutes” Qrow, as the man’s name was apparently, shook his head “You’ve been off since the party started, don’t think I didn’t notice you wincing during the pirouette. You should go lay down, there are stitches in your back after all” he gently rubbed Winter’s shoulders and she leaned against him</p><p>Stitches ? Winter was hurt ? And she hadn’t told him anything, tough perhaps he should’ve noticed in the way she walked or how she clung onto Qrow whenever they had to go somewhere or perhaps in how she had needed to rest between two waltzes but what was said next once again took him out of his thoughts violently “You should tell your pops to let you rest for the night, we’ll go to your room and I can look after your back. I ain’t no licensed doctor but when you’re in the field a couple of years you learn a thing or two about wrapping wounds” Winter sighed “Let’s go right now, I’ll fall asleep on my feet when the painkillers kick in and father doesn’t care, in fact, I doubt he’ll even notice”</p><p>───※ ·❆· ※───<br/><em>“I wish I could give you my pain just for one moment. Not to hurt you but rather so you can finally understand how much you hurt me”</em><br/>───※ ·❆· ※───</p><p>The man could only stand there shaken as he saw Winter lean on Qrow as they walked past him to go to Winter’s rooms so she could rest. Sighing he sat down where the pair had been only minutes prior and sighed deeply as he began to think on how Winter could’ve come to the conclusion he didn’t care about his daughter. His little Snowflake.</p><p>And then it hit him, after his beautiful Willow died he pushed everyone away and buried himself in work, trying to forget about the pain and pretend he didn’t care. Tough he did care, he cared so much he felt as if he would bleed to death with the pain of it all. He lashed out in anger to cover tears, he desperately sheltered his daughters from harm in any way he could by discouraging their choices but he had let it go to far. All the times he wanted to apologize, to hug them, to say ‘I love you’ overwhelmed him as he looked out trough the door Winter had left trough...</p><p>Should he go up to her ? No, he has already hurt her enough.</p><p>───※ ·❆· ※───<br/><em>“Sometimes it’s better to be alone. Nobody can hurt you”</em><br/>───※ ·❆· ※───</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>